powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonzord
"Dragonzord Power!" The Dragonzord is the zord of Tommy, the Green Ranger, and temporarily Jason, the Red Ranger. To destroy the Power Rangers, the evil Green Ranger was given the Dragonzord by Rita Repulsa, which he could control by playing music on his Dragon Dagger. Once the spell over Green Ranger was broken, he and Dragonzord joined the Power Rangers. Dragonzord could combine with the Mastadon, Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger to form Dragonzord Battle Mode or all five Dinozords to form the Mega Dragonzord. The Dragonzord's tail had a drill on the tip, which he would swing around to attack opponents. He could also shoot missiles from his fingertips. He was also capable of fighting underwater to a greater degree than the Dino Megazord. Dragonzord formed the head and torso of Dragonzord Battle mode and the helmet and shoulder pads of Mega Dragonzord. The Dragonzord remained untouched when Tommy took on the White Tiger powers created by Zordon and Alpha, until the Wizard of Deception created a clone and granted him Dragon powers. The clone summoned the Dragonzord to do battle with the White Tigerzord and won. When Tommy saved the clone from the Wizard's evil, the clone had Dragonzord return to the sea. Dragonzord may have been recycled by Billy, if not, it is likely still sleeping at the bottom of Angel Grove Harbor. Battlemode Main Article: Dragonzord Battle Mode The Dragonzord could combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozords to create the Dragonzord: Fighting Mode (also referred to as Dragonzord: Battle Mode). Mega Dragonzord Main Article: Mega Dragonzord The Dragonzord had the ability to combine with the entire original Megazord to form the Mega-Dragonzord. In this formation, the Dragonzord turns into armor that attaches to the top of the Megazord, turning his finger cannons into shoulder cannons. The Mega-Dragonzord was very powerful, physically stronger than even the Dragonzord in Battle Mode, but also significantly slower because his composition made him top heavy. His primary attack consisted of a three-pronged energy attack generated by the Dragonzord symbols on the arms and the Megazord's chestplate, which was generally powerful enough to finish most enemies. Trivia *Dragonzord's appearance and behavior greatly resembles Godzilla from the way it fights and how it lays dormant in the ocean similar to what Godzilla did. The other elements of the Dragonzord resembles Godzilla's arch-nemesis, Mechagodzilla. *It's interesting to note Dragonzord's victory over the White Tigerzord. The Dinozords were described as not being powerful enough to compete with Zedd's monsters, hence the creations of the more powerful Thunderzords. However, the Dragonzord, which is a part of the weaker Dinozord line, fought evenly and defeated the Tigerzord of the more powerful Thunderzord line (though White Ranger's powers were weakened which may have weakened the Tigerzord's ability to fight). *Towards the end of the originial series, the dragonzord lay dormant. When Tommy lost most, if not all of his green ranger power, and became the white ranger, dragonzord went into 'hibernation' and wasn't used again till the power rangers needed all the zords. To compete with Zedds monsters... That was the setup for the movie. The two above posts didnt happen. Its some retards wet dream come true... cause it would be fun to see.... but wet dream all the same. Uhhhhh Tigerzord, uhhhh....wait for it.... DRAGONZORD....uggggghhhhhhhhh. Wheres my blanky? =Also see= *Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar de: Dragonzord Category:Zords